


He's like, so powerful man

by at_least_3_letters_long



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Shaggy is super inlove with Tomura, mentions of weed, only because Shaggy and Dabi smoke together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_least_3_letters_long/pseuds/at_least_3_letters_long
Summary: As Shaggy stares at the destroyed city he cant help but fall more in love with Tomura.
Relationships: Norville "Shaggy" Rogers/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	He's like, so powerful man

Shaggy watches as Shigaraki wipes out the city with one touch. He stares on in awe at how powerful the love of his life is. He had never met a mortal this powerful before. Not without stealing the power from others.  
All for One might be powerful but his power wasn't truly his. It was stolen from other powerful individuals. Shigaraki on the other hand, his power belongs to him.  
The power of the mortal had been what had initially drawn him in. And after he met him he learned that there was so much more to Shigaraki then his power. He was analytical, intelligent, and wicked good at drawing people in. It was impossible for even him to not fall hard.  
As he stared at the destruction of the city he couldn't help but fall even harder for him. Shaggy walked over to where Tomura was and heard him talking to Redestro. It seemed that the other man was going to give everything over to Shigaraki rather than facing his death.  
As they left the fray of the battle, their members going to a hospital to be patched up, he stayed next to Tomuras side. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was beautiful. The chaos that he caused. The destruction that he could make with just a single touch. Shaggy was mesmerized.  
Shaggy was sitting next to the bed Tomura was layed in when he woke up.  
"How are you like feeling man?" He asked.  
Tomura layed in silence for a few moments before answering.  
"We won."  
Shaggy smiled fondly, "We like, sure did man."  
"How are the others?" Tomura asked suddenly, his worry obvious to Shaggy only because he had spent centuries learning the ways of humans.  
"They're like, fine man. Dabi and I like, just smoked a joint together." He responded reassuringly. He didnt miss the subtle relaxing of the others shoulders, nor the relief that washed across the others face.  
"You like, never answered my question man," Shaggy remarked after a minute of silence.  
"Huh?"  
"Like, how are you feeling man?" Shaggy asked again.  
"What? Oh I'm fine." The shorter replied. Shaggy knew that he was lying but decided to let it slide. He had used 0.00000001% of his power to ensure that Tomura's injuries wouldnt be too bad. He would have healed him completely if he weren't worried about blowing his cover.  
After all, the others didnt know that he was an omnipotent god that was more powerful than All for One and All might combined when they were in their primes. And he had no intentions of letting the others know. It would just be easier to let them believe that he had a quirk anyway.  
But this was neither the time nor place to be thinking about that. He looked back over to his boyfriend who had drifted off to sleep again and smiled at him.  
"Like, sweet dreams man." He whispered as he stood up to go talk with the others.


End file.
